¡No te muevas!
by Lady Laurelin 94
Summary: Fëanor trató de contener su impaciencia: llevaba más de una hora desnudo frente a su esposa, cumpliendo su capricho de dejarse dibujar. Las manos de Nerdanel trabajaban veloces, su rostro sonrojado delataba su gran confusión: ¿por qué tenía tanto afán en esculpir el diseño de su silueta? ¿Era su amor por el arte o el aflorar de sus profundos deseos hacia él?


DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien. Este fic va dedicado para **Tany Figueroa**.

* * *

 **¡NO TE MUEVAS!**

* * *

Trató de mover un poco su cuello, con la suficiente delicadeza para evitar un calambre y el rechistar de su mujer, empeñada de modo inusual en la _tediosa_ actividad que lo involucraba.

—¿Falta mucho?

—Si sigues distrayéndome, sí.

—Bueno… —Fëanor se contempló a sí mismo, tendido a lo largo de un sillón y con la pierna izquierda flexionada— eso tiene sentido. Lo que me cuesta comprender es por qué insistes en hacer esto.

—Te irás al norte por varios meses —Nerdanel intercalaba miradas entre él y un pergamino, donde hacía algunos trazos—. Me gustaría tener un recuerdo tuyo.

—¿Mi desnudez en retrato? —arqueó las cejas con evidente diversión.

—¡Ya te dije que es arte! —la joven escultora se ruborizó completamente— Este bosquejo será fácil de esculpir, sólo me falta diseñar de la cintura para abajo.

—Qué _atenta_ eres.

Nerdanel sintió temblar el carboncillo en su mano, al escuchar tal declaración. Reuniendo valor, sólo emitió una sonrisa nerviosa y volvió a su tarea: también se sentía extraña. ¿Por qué, de repente, necesitaba recrear la sensual efigie del príncipe de los Noldor para su deleite, considerando que jamás lo hacía en todos los viajes solitarios a los que se embarcaba? Los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón aumentaron su nerviosismo.

—¿Y lo acabarás antes de que vengan? Nuestros hijos ya entienden lo que hacen los esposos a solas… —Fëanor meditó un segundo, mirando hacia arriba— excepto Celegorm.

—¿Por qué crees que les pedí que visitaran a su abuelo? Demorarán.

—Vaya… —esbozó una pícara sonrisa— lo tienes todo calculado, Nerdanel.

—No por nada soy tu esposa —sus ojos azules se posaron inconscientemente en el _atractivo_ del elfo—. Pero bueno, trata de pensar en otras cosas: dudo que pueda hacer una estatua con _vida propia_.

—No estás ayudando mucho —Curufinwë se sonrojó por su propia pérdida de control, tras contemplar el sutil escote del mandil de su mujer—. Así que tendrás que acelerar, se me entumece el…

—¡Fëanor, no te muevas! —ordenó.

—¡Qué desesperante! —replicó— ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a la laguna?

—¡No hasta que termine, y te quedas ahí!

—Que me quede —repitió mientras se levantaba, para sorpresa de la pelirroja—: ¿eso es lo que quieres, verdad?

—¿Q-qué? Te dije… —Nerdanel apenas articuló una frase cuando la cargaron entre sus brazos, haciéndola soltar el carboncillo y el pergamino— ¡Curufinwë! ¡Mi dibujo…!

—No lo necesitas —le susurró, besándola contra su voluntad—. Tienes _muy buena_ memoria…

—Fëanor…

Tan deprisa como surgió, la idea del viaje quedó inconclusa. La muchacha empezó a suspirar por la serie de caricias que recorrían su cuerpo y se dejó consentir, ahora concentrada en disfrutar la avasallante pasión que derrochaba su amado y testarudo esposo. La inspiración del bosquejo ya olvidado. La fuente de sus deseos más profundos.

* * *

 **N.A.:**

¡Qué tal! Sumo otra historia para el fandom de Tolkien :') una cortita, en realidad… pero me emociona y a la vez me tiene turbada (?) XD es que es la primera vez que escribo algo "erótico" relativo al legendarium… pero ya decía yo "Algún día llegará este momento" jajajaja claro, todo sutil, hasta que me maneje bien en este aspecto concreto.

El fandom de Tolkien no se presta mucho para estas cosas, pero no quiere decir que es imposible. Y si tenía que elegir a alguna pareja que se vea propensa a tales actitudes, ésa es la de Fëanor y Nerdanel (no por nada a este elfo le dicen "Espíritu de Fuego" 7u7) pero bueno XD, en un intento de describir algo íntimo de sus vidas, lo quise mezclar con algo de comedia :''v

¡Ay, no sé qué decir! Deseo que esta viñeta les agrade mucho… y también a ti, **Tany** : sé que amas a esta shipp con toda el alma :') ¡gracias por sus lecturas y reviews! :D


End file.
